Why hinata likes naruto and naruto's memory loss
by hinatagirl0805
Summary: From ewok54321 story comes my idea of what could happen when hinata tries to help naruto get back his memory,after becoming his "girlfriend" and starting to live with him. What happens when they walk by the ninja academy?


My frist naruto fanfic. I do not own naruto cause if i did naruto and hinata would be together already. I read a story that had a great idea and was not finished and i daydreamed up another part to it and here it is. the idea is from ewok54321.

so naruto comes back from a mission and has memory loss and hinata goes to visit him and sakura and tsunade decides to tell naruto that she is his girlfriend. Now she has to live with him to help him get his memory back. they are walking through town and they end up at the swing near the academy.

After walking around the academy, we finally reached the swing. The same swing I would watch Naruto from afar. The same swing he always looked sad. Yet I never did anything. When I think about how I never really helped him and how I still haven't help him, I get mad at myself. I stopped right in front of the swing and squeezed the hand Naruto was holding me with.

"You...You use to go on this swing a lot."

"Hmm…really. It seems so lonely with it just being there."

"…you think so too." I said looking down. It was old habit of mines.

I stood there for a couple of seconds before I finally got the courage to talk to Naruto. I squeezed his hand again, while thinking how I still haven't gotten use to holding his hand and I didn't think I ever will. I was going to help Naruto right now. He probably won't even talk to me after he gets his memory back anyway.

"Ano…" Was what all I could get out because I had notice Naruto crying.

"Naruto, why are you crying?"

"Huh" he said touching his cheeks. "I didn't know I was crying. Why won't it stop?"

After he said that the tears just poured out like it was never going to stop. I was shocked, Naruto was always happy. It was weird seeing him cry. I wanted to help him so much it. But all I thought of was pulling him onto my chest and let him cry himself out. When he was done, he said, "I'm sorry, I just felt so lonely and the thought of it was making it hard to breathe."

"It is ok. Let's sit down." After sitting down for a couple of minutes I said while looking out to the sky, "The reason I liked you was because when I was a little girl, I was getting picked on and you someone I had only seen yelling, "I'm going to be Hokage one day!" helped me. You got beat up really bad. You are not the best ninja. Sorry."

"What you mean I suck."

"No, you have not been thought right it is not your fault." I said chuckling.

"But like I was saying, I never got to say thank you and get to talk to you after that. When school started I still didn't talk to you, I was really shy. I'm still am. So I just watched you never give up, while at home I got yelled at for never being good at anything. I thought we were so much alike but you never gave up. Having my father put down never helped my shyness too. We never really talked and I am sure you just thought of me as the quite weird girl like everyone else. Everyone knew I liked you too because I always faint around you. Only you didn't know I liked you."

"Am I stupid!" Naruto yelled.

"Sometimes. You are a bit dense. " I said laughing.

"hmm…Then how the hell we got together?"

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

"Okay okay finish."

When I was finished chucking, I said with a look that Sakura would give him, "okay. Like I was saying." It was like I was a different person with him.

"After we got teams we never really saw each other. But at the chuuning exams while I was fighting my cousin Neji you yelled out to me to never give, it made me so happy. Right before the final rounds I was in team 7 felids (your team) and me and you had a chat. In the end you said you liked people like me. It made me so happy because you trusted me enough to talk to me about how you were feeling. That was when I knew I loved you."

Naruto gasped but I just continued, "We went on little missions after Sasuke left. Which is how you saw that lake girl….It was me. But you didn't find out who it was and it didn't help you talked about it with Kiba the next day. I even think shino knows because I sneezed! After you feel in water I was naked and stayed like that for a little while, so I got a little cold. That's about it. After a while I told you how I felt and we started dating."

"Wow...I am stupid."

"Yep. But that's what I like about you. I honestly say I love you." I said with my biggest smile.

"I'm sorry for being stupid." Naruto said with puppy dog eyes.

I just sticked my tongue out at him and smiled. We looked at each other for a while and soon we were leaning in. But right when he was about to kiss, the thing I have been dreaming about I moved and he kissed me check. I couldn't help one tear come down my check and think this was not real.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong." Naruto said worried.

"No." I said looking at the sunset. We sat like that for about 5 minutes and then I finally said, "Naruto do you want to know people look at you like that?"

"Huh. Hell yeah!"

"Great but before I tell you have to promise not to run away and remember I love you and I am here." I said smiling while holding out my pinky.

"You got a deal." He said with that cheeky grin he always have. But it seemed more real.

"The only reason I am telling you is because you deserve to know. How I know, let's say grownups are stupid… Since you don't remember anything I will start from the beginning. About 13 years ago the nine tails fox came and attacked Konoha…. Everyone from our generation is told the fourth Hokage killed it. But you can't kill a demon, so they did the only other thing. They sealed it in a baby."

Naruto gasped for the second time today. But before he could run I grabbed him into a hug. After a little he hugged me back and started to cry.

"Why are you still with me? I AM A MONSTER."

"NO YOU ARE NOT….I am not stupid and can tell when I see a human being. "

"Thank you."

I grabbed him back into the hug and whispered, "No, thank you."

"Let's go back home."


End file.
